


do it better, the next time

by syeobean



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, idk if this is even fluff, im not even an yvesoul soldier but here i am, spare my writing skillz im only a wannabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syeobean/pseuds/syeobean
Summary: just a jung jinsoul in complete confusion to ha sooyoung's weird way of flirting
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	do it better, the next time

**Author's Note:**

> yvesoul nation this ain't much but I'm offering u what i can only offer. black lives matter

"Sol! can i borrow your calculator for a second?" Her seatmate, Ha Sooyoung asked. A hint of playfulness on her voice, Jinsol could only shrugged, she's guessing the tall girl is on some shit again.

'Weird. What is she gonna do with it in this biology class we have right now? Try a make out session?' Jinsol trying to stifle a giggle as she hand out the thing to the other girl. She does this often, saying shit on her seatmate in her head is not something new to her.

They are not close to begin with, she can't just say everything she have in her mind. Biology is the only class they have in common, all she knows about the girl is the consistent rumours of her being good in flirting, basically to put it into simpler words- ha soo flirts with every girl she meets.

It's really not an appropriate way to describe someone, definitely not. But what can she do? she barely knows the girl.

She was too caught up with her thoughts that sooyoung had to nudge her side to get her attention. She look to her side and saw the girl using her lips to point something to a specific direction.

Her mind was too busy to even notice that the girl had already put the calculator back on her desk with ease.

"Thanks." nodding in response.

She was about to put the thing back on her pocket when she felt a pair of eyes staring at her, through her peripheral vision. She stopped midway and thought for a moment if there's something wrong she should know about.

Just to make sure she didn't got pranked by the great prankster ha sooyoung, jinsol took her time to check her calculator's condition. Hoping the other girl didn't do anything that might make her throw her hands on her way.

but she was instead, left in complete confusion.

"09*********"

"What is this?" Jinsol raising her eyebrows, still clueless as to why there is a phone number on her calculator.

"Number?" Ha Sooyoung stating the obvious, staring at the girl who's still wearing a puzzled look, "Oh.. uh my number actually." Jinsol got even more confused when the girl started looking down as if there's suddenly interesting on the floor to look at to.

They shared a minute of silence 

Until she notices the girl turning red, is when she realizes what this all meant.

'IS SHE FUCKING FLIRTING WITH ME?' jinsol thinking in disbelief. 

"Is this an act of.. flirting?" the black haired swifting her attention to the girl next to her, still eyeing the calculator every second. Not believing what her eyes and everything that is happening right now.

Though she already knew the answer as she witness how the girl next to her made herself look even smaller as if wishing to be swallowed by the floor or much better, run away from this situation.

She'd be lying if she says she isn't enjoying the view happening before her eyes. She was more fascinated by seeing to how the great ha soo is acting right in front of her than the fact that the girl actually tried flirting with her.

Jinsol could only laugh silently as she watches hasoo looking so constipated, she feels bad of course but what a rare sight, right?

Luckily, as for sooyoung's case, their professor has finally dismissed them. And she have never seen the short haired girl gather her things so fast in her months of being seated next to her.

She can play better in Ha Sooyoung's game than the girl herself, and she's there to prove her right. And what is there to lose anyway.

Before the girl could even sprint outside the hallways, jinsol stopped her from doing so. Leaning in closely, she whispered.

"You look pale, but here's a tip miss Ha Sooyoung." Bringing her lips near the girl's ears, with a playful smile.

'Oh how the tables have turned'

_"If you ever try to flirt with me, atleast do it better,_

_the next time."_

"The next time.." sooyoung was stunned, now turning and acting normal than earlier.

"next time.." whispering the words to herself again, her brain short-circuited and was too late to process everything. She looked up and was about to ask jinsol, but the girl had already gotten outside.

Ha sooyoung hopes the next time she tries, she wouldn't fail again.

**Author's Note:**

> my brain is fried and lost all my remaining one (1) braincell, send f juice say hoe


End file.
